My Dark King, Of Dragons
by LicanaRedfox17
Summary: Future Rogue never lost and became King of Dragons, now he worries that he has fallen under the spell of a so called 'Enchantress' , Licana Redfox, with her silky blue hair and piercing red eyes. Can he get her to fall to? Read to find out! Rated M for sexual themes and (possible) swearing! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to it's rightful owner, Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

Licana's POV

It was dark here, I didn't like the darkness. It makes me think of the love I had and lost. I have fell into the worst trap in the world, I am forced to be a maid for Future Rogue. Or as I am forced to call him, Master Rogue. I am currently heading towards the Master's Quarters. I hate doing this, waking him up in the mornings can be a pain, in more ways than one. I softly knock on the door,

"Master Rogue? Are you awake?" And as no surprise to me, there is no answer, I slowly open the door to see my Master sprawled out across his King Sized bed. I silently move to his breakfast table and set everything to his liking before I go to help him rise from his slumber. I slowly creep up beside him hoping I will have a successful waking of the Master. I softly tap his arm,

"Master, you must wake up or your breakfast will get cold," I whisper softly in his ear, he doesn't respond so I start to softly shake him,

"Master, please do wake up. It's time for your breakfast." I said it slightly louder than before, to my utter despise he moves out of my reach from his bedside. I realize that I am royally screwed now, because now I must set my knee on his bed to reach him. I cautiously reach over and softly set my knee on his bed, the next thing I knew he was on top of me smirking like the devil. He traps my arms over my head with his shadows before he leans down and purrs something in my ear,

"Well, your being a naughty girl today," he said chuckling in my ear, he continued with seductiveness pouring through his deep voice,

"If you wanted in my bed, you could've just asked, I would gladly let you in any time." He made sure to add a little playfulness in the end. He slowly kissed my neck right below the ear, slowly working his way down to my shoulder before he pulled up and roughly kissed me, slipping his tongue in and began to 'explore' his newfound 'territory'. I was barely was able to breath, yet some how I managed to utter 3 words,

"M-m-master, y-your breakfast..." He looked at me with a mix of emotions, I was only able to recognize 4. First was Lust, then it faded into surprise, then to hurt mixed with anger, the almost emotionless. Yet now there was an emotion I rarely saw anymore, desire. Than i thought 'Could it be that the Master loves me? No, that isn't possible! Master said his love doesn't share his feelings for her and never will! It could never be me, he almost never looks my my way and when he does he seems angry.' I mentally 'shook off' that thought and climbed off Master's bed to pour his fresh coffee. I bowed to leave before he stopped me. I looked back in surprise,

"I order you to be the one to serve me supper tonight and you must stay for the whole night." I nodded not knowing what to expect, and left.

Hey guys, sorry if my romance is not the best. Anyway I hope you enjoy it so far! I'm always accepting any OC's and/or questioned you guys throw at me! Anyway, love you all and hope you tune in for chapter 2! Which I promise will be in later today. Sending lots of love to all my closest fans, friends, and more!

-Licana Redfox


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening ...

Licana's POV

I knocked on the Master's door, he opened the door swiftly and pulled me in. I looked up to see Master's red eyes looking down at me with amusement and joy, I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and my body was being held rather close to his. I blushed and tried to pull away, as I did this he pulled me in closer and he stooped down to my level so he could peer into my crimson eyes. Never once had I realized this before, not only did our eyes match, the Master was incredibly sexy. He smirked as if he had read my thoughts,

"Having naughty thoughts my dear? You seem to be getting more red by the second." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He slightly chuckled as I pulled away in disbelief , I thought silently to myself 'Can Master read minds? Or am I just that obvious?' And as if he knew my thought he leaned towards me again,

"You, my dear, are an open book. I know what you know, for you are just that easy to read. Now, be a good girl and submit to your Master." The next thing I knew I was pinned to a wall and he was kissing me, from behind my ear to my waist. I subconsciously gave in knowing he would win either way. He took this opportunity to pin me on his bed, he looked at me like a predator watches its prey. He claimed every part of me, and if you are wondering, his food was a little different that night.

The Next Morning...

Gajeel's POV

I couldn't stop looking for Licana, sure I had other kids but Lica (A/N: That's her nick name) was my person favorite. She was only 16 when she was kidnapped, she is 17 now if she is still alive. We missed her badly, her two younger sisters, Luna and Gale, missed her terribly. Then suddenly her scent hit me, it was strong and fresh. She smelled like Pine Trees and Summer Rain with a hint of metal and ink, then a new scent hit me. It smelled like a dark, damp room with Licana's scent slightly there. Now I was pissed, because my daughter had a mate, and she could never leave him. I grabbed the rest of the dragons slayers (including Natsu and My 2 refound sisters) we ran as fast as we could to get my daughter. Whoever the fuck this guy was, if she didn't consent to this, I am chopping off his dick.

Licana's POV

I was officially made Queen of Dragons, I didn't really like the outfit I was forced to wear. It was a black bikini top that was held together in the middle with a real silver hoop, the bikini bottom was almost the same except instead of silver hoops hold the sides of the bottoms together, it was a silver chain. Than she had to put her hair up in a high ponytail. She had to wear 3 inch black stilettos and a crown made of black metal with a ruby in the middle that resembled a hairband. And to top off her looks she had to wear a black cape with red eye shadow and red lipstick.

( Future) Rogue walked in the room and whistled at the sight of me, I rolled my eyes and walked towards him. He smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed me by the waist as I was leaving,

"Where do you think you're going?" He looked down into my eyes, his filled with amusement and joy, mine filled with confusion. I quickly stood up,

"Am I not aloud to visit my Uncle?" I gave him my best sad face and I could tell by his reaction that he was giving in. He looked up at me seriously,

"Licana, I'm going with you, no arguing about it." I smiled gleefully and pecked his lips before dragging him outside, I looked at him asking if we could fly and not walk, he agreed, not wanting to be seen on foot. I changed first into a large silver dragon with my piercing red eyes waiting for him, he transformed into a large black dragon and we flew together towards Igneel's cave. I transformed back to human before I landed, Rogue following my lead. We grabbed hands and I squeezed his encouragingly before we walked in together.

When we were inside, the torches on the walls ignited leading us straight to Igneel's main part of the cave. When I saw he was in his human form I couldn't resist the urge to tackle him in a hug, I let go of Rogue's hand and crept up behind my favorite uncle, I tackled him while yelling,

"Uncle Iggy!" I giggled as he pulled me off like a little kid, he looked down at me and smiled,

"Your still the silly little child I remember! And what is with this horrid outfit! You look like a , excuse my language, trampy little slut." I looked at him still smiling, I lean forward and whisper in his ear, he immediately goes red and sets me down,

"Honey, you can come over here and be part of the family, or I will WALK home by MYSELF." I smiled as he came over from the corner, he looked at me as if to say 'don't you dare...' I nodded, I looked back up at my Uncle,

"Uncle Iggy, I want to personally invite you to our wedding in 3 months. Please say you'll be there!" I hoped very much that my favorite Uncle would come to my wedding, he nodded even though he was disapprovingly looking at my fiancé, I pretty much squealed in delight as I hugged my uncle. Then I caught a scent I never thought I would smell again, Pine Trees and Metal, My Dad.

(Present) Rouge's POV

I smelled the bastard that was 'Future' me. Me and Gajeel had easily taken the lead, we were the first to see Licana. Gajeel almost landed a hit on 'Future Me' and we were all surprised at what happened next...


	3. Chapter 3

Licana's POV

I just barely stopped my dad's attack, he looked at me with a mix of surprise, confusion, anger, and slightly even hurt. I walked up to him with my head down low enough for my bangs to cover my eyes, I stopped in front of him, I looked up at the man I knew as my father. He was going to say something before I cut him off,

"How dare you, you just waltz in and think you can attack the people I love and care about!" I felt the angry tears slip down my cheeks, he looked at me with apologetic eyes before he came down to my level placing his hands on my shoulders. I moved out of his grasp, he looked at me with sad eyes before Natsu knocked him over so he could hold me in his tight embrace,

"Lica! Did he hurt you? If he did imma light the bastard on fire!" I giggled at his protectiveness over me. He looked down at me seriously,

"Natsu, I'm fine, I'm not hurt, and there will be no need to light anyone on fire." I loved the way his big goofy grin appeared on his face, Rogue grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, as if he was a dragon protecting his treasure (A/N: anyone get my pun?). Gajeel stood up angrily and walked towards us, glaring daggers at Rogue. He pulled me away from my fiancé's embrace,

"Who said you could touch my daughter, and you better not be the bastard who took her away!" He clung on to me protectively, as Rogue looked up at him I escaped,

"You think you are allowed to take, not only my fiancé, but my mate away from me?" He smirked as my dad tensed at the word 'mate'. He looked at me disapprovingly,

"Don't tell me you forced my daughter to have sex with you!" He yelled at Rogue, I locked my gaze with his and stepped towards him with a fire shining bright in my eyes, I stopped, I poked his chest with every word as I spoke,

"Let me get this through your thick skull. I am allowed to mate with who I please, and I don't give a shit if you like him or not. This is my life, not yours. And if you don't like the way I run my life, than you can seriously fuck off. Your only decision here, is if you stay in my life or not. Now, did you get that through that stupid head of yours?" He looked at me in fear before he nodded I turned swiftly on my foot and left, with Rogue right beside me.

Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! And as always, love y'all!

\- Licana Redfox


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated often, I've been busy on Wattpad and will transfer the stories over later!**

3 months later~

Licana's POV:

Rogue was sitting in front of me while rubbing my small baby bump, we had found out not to long ago that I was pregnant and Rogue was taking it super serious.

"You are going to be Daddy's little princess, aren't you?" Rogue cooed at my stomach, this caused me to giggle,

"We might have a boy Rogue." I said with a small grin, Rogue slowly looked up at me with a blank expression. We hadn't decided yet on names for the child, but Rogue had literally bought everything a baby would need in one hour.

"I know that Li..." Rogue said with a cute frowny face, he was adorable when he got like this.

"We need names Ro." I grin down at him, after a long conversation, the names are stuck between Rolin or Steel for a boy, and Rae Lynn or Seraphine for the girl.

 **READERS DECIDE THE GENDER! X3**


End file.
